cheeseandcrackersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BatRade101/Party (User Fanfic)
Hai This is The BIG Sequel To Vacation Disaster With Better Spelling Pairings: Cori,Cossette,Duni User's Involved:Tolu,Cara,Bacon,Colin,Dil,Ari,Uni,Alisha Aka: This is My Last Cori fanfic,Due To Ari's Leaving,But I Will Do Cori one shot's 'Chapter 1: The Party Planning' Dylan comes Bursting Into The Room,Like A Monkey,Jumping Up and Down OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG Dylan Says Larkin comes Bursting Out Of Her Room,Sleepy WHAT?! Larkin says Its Been 10 Years Since We Made Cheese and Crakers Wiki! Dylan Says OMFG,OMFG Larkin Says Dont Care Larkin just Lays On the Couch,Falls Asleep Dylan Throws A Pillow at Her, HOW WHAT WHEN Larkin says HAHAHAHHAHAH Dylan says -_- Larkin says Now,Lets See, What To Do, Dylan says Walking What.About.A.Party? Larkin says OMFG YES! *Hugs Larkin* Ok.. Whos The First Guess? Larkin says When They Both Look at The List User:ImmaFatCake,Colin Dylan Says Colin? Oh My Mother Of God,Larkin says He is Probaly 30 now Dylan Says HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHA Larkin Laughs Ok, *Looks At List* Lives In Somerset, Pennsylvania Dylan says Stalker Colin Larkin Says *They Get On Facebook and Find Colin and Messages Him* *He Replys* Yolo Jenkins:Cool! Im Comin! That's Only Chapter 1 What Next? 'Chapter 2: More Inviting!' Who's Next Dylan Says. Tolu. Larkin says *They Message Tolu on FB* *She Relpys* Tolu:10 years Already? Wow! Ill See You At The Party Yay! Larkin says So Colin and Tolu is Coming. Who Next? Larkin says Alisha! Dylan says as he Gets On Messages *He Messages Her* Alisha:Wow im coming See ya! Well,Who's Next? Dylan says Lissette Larkin says Lissette! Yay! Dylan says *He Messages Her* Lissette:Dylan? A Party? Yea Me Comin Bye! Ok,More Later Larkin says *At Lissette's Place (Where She will Live)* Lissette:Wow Its Been 10 years,I Misses Them Lissette: Oh No FLASHBACK BatRadeTandre:DIZ BatRadeTandre:DIZ Dil33:WHY? Baconlover06:-_- 'Chapter 3:Last Of The Inviting' *Next Day* Wow,More Invinting,Whos Next? Dylan says Ari Larkin says Ok,Dylan Says Looking up Her On FB Messages *They Message Her* *She Replys* Ari;Dil?,Its Been So Long! Kk Im Gonna Come! Bye Next? Dylan Says The Last, Cara Dylan says *They DM Her On Twitter* Cara;Wow!! Im Coming! Well,Thats All! Dylan says as They Get The Apartment ready Larkin goes To Sleep,Dil sleeps On The Couch 'Chapter 4: Pancakes,Waffels and Fairs' (Me:This takes 10 years Later than today) Dylan:LARKIN! *Makes Pancakes and Waffels* Larkin:HOLY FRICK PANCAKE AND WAFFELS! Dylan:Why do we Live Together again? Larkin:EHHHHH Dylan:*Gets Text* Tolu is in town,Renting a Hotel Room Larkin:HOLY TOLU Dylan:HAHAHAHAHAAH Larkin:*Blushes* Dylan:PANCAKES ARE READY ! *Hands To Larkin* Larkin:PANCAKES! *Eats Super Fast* Dylan:Thats So Hilarious Larkin! XD Larkin:*Blushes Again* *After 20min Of Pancakes and Waffels* *They Go To Street Fair* Larkin;ROLLER Coaster! Dylan:HAHAHAHHA Lets Go On It *They Walk Past The Zoo There* Dolophins:EEEE! Larkin:AHHHHHH! Dylan gets Her Past The Dolophins They Get On The Roller Coaster What do you think? Write In Comments. Might Break These Into Episodes if you want. ' 'Chapter 5: Lissette's In Town Well....... Dylan says. ......... Larkin stares *Meanwhile At Lissette's Hotel Room* *Gets Out Phone and Calls Larkin* Hello? Larkin says as She Looks at Dancing Gorrialls on Youtube ITS Lissette! She says 0_o............Ok.... Larkin says,Freaked out As Heck *In Next Apartment* Dylan eats A Waffel WAFFELS Dylan says *Phone Rings* HELLO?!??!! Dylan says Its Lissette! She says Lissette?,Wow Hi! Dylan says How are you? Dylan says Good! Lissette Says Well,The Party is Thursday BTW Dylan says I Know Lissette Says Ok,Well...Bye Dylan hangs Up and eats Another Waffel Man,I Miss Colin Lissette says He is Probaly 30 Now Lissette says 0.0 AHAHHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Lissette says COMMENT OR DIE XD 'Chapter 6: You Still Like Colin? ' Lissette wakes Up to find Its Sunday.UGGHHHHHH She says as she gets On Facebook about to Pass out Colin mesages Me at 7;30am in the frickin morning? Fuck Him Lissette says (Shes 20 For Hell's Sake) Yolo:Lissette,I Just Relized I LOVE You!,Will you go out with me? Lissette:....................... Yolo:...................... Yolo Jenkins is Offline Lissette:Oh Shit...... ~Ari's POV~ Do i Still Like Colin, I Ask Myself. Ari thinks I Decide To Tell Colin i Still Like Him,I Will Tell Him at Le Party. Well,Im Gettin Some Chicken Nugggets Ari says and She walks Off. ~~Lissette's POV~~ I Just Sit there.My Jaw Droped To My Knees.I Can Not Belive That Colin Just asked Me Out. Holy frick.! I Decide Im Going to Date Him. I Should Tell Him yes at The Party ~~Dylan's POV~~ I Get My Apartment Ready,(Larkin has Been Staying with me Lately,She Tells Me That she Gotta stay There Till she Gets A Apartment) Well,*Sits Up Cups,Pop,Food* Its Almsot Done OOOOOOOOH A Love Triangle! Who will he Pick? 'Chapter 7:The Party Part 1' ~~Dylan's POV~~ When i woke Up,Everything was A Blur,What day is it. July 12,2020 Its Been 10 YEARS! Wow! Dylan says SHUT UP! Larkin says as she Falls Asleep,again Well,Then Dylan says *3 Hours Later* ~~Lissete's POV~~ Well,Here It Is,The Party I Say as I Walk into the Door and Guess What i see. Fruit Loops On Top Of Crickets.I Remember That ~~FlashBack~ Dylan:Now Excuse Me While i shut up crickets Larkin:...... Dylan:SHUT UP CRICKETS,YOU ALL ARE ANNOYING,EAT MY FRUIT LOOPS *Lissete Knocks On The Door* Hello? Dylan says Dil! Your So.... Grown Up! Lissette says Yep Dylan says Come on in Dylan says I Walk In Chap 7 is Part 1 of 3 Finale! Might Make Season 2 Laterz ' 'Chapter 8: The Party Part 2 ~~Larkin's POV~~ Lissette just Arrived.Yay. OMFG He Made Waffels.Im am Going To MURDER Him! WAFFELS! I Say Lissette Looks The Same,Really she Does IM Serious Dylan says Lissette how old Are you? 20 she says *We Look at Her* AHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHA We Both Laugh Your.Still.UNDERAGED. I Say IM CUBAN Lissete says SO? I Say Im FRICKIN CUBAN Lissette says This Might be A Intresting Night As Everybody else Came 1 by 1 came 1.Colin 2.Alisha 3.Cara 4.Ari 5. Lissette Crickets Start Makin Noise Aww Frick Colin....Ari says I Love y...... COLIN! Lissette says What? Colin says Chap 8 Done Cori vs Cossette Who will win? Category:Blog posts